


Bee and The Boo

by alex_beetvt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_beetvt/pseuds/alex_beetvt
Summary: Tubbo's older brother Dream doesn't let him leave the house often, god forbid he leaves the village. So what does Tubbo do when his best friend sends him a desparate call for help, saying he's being held captive by a beast of some sorts, in a huge abandoned mansion in a cold scary forest? God, how is he gonna do this? This whole experience is already giving him a headache...OR, a Beauty and The Beast au with Tubbo & Ranboo, and a little bit of the bench trio sprinkled in!FOLLOW MY BEST FRIEND ON TIWTTER, SHE'S HELPED ME A TON WITH THE STORY LINE! @irlccryptid
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Other(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	1. A good day to (not) get in trouble

**Author's Note:**

> hey! first chapter pog! i don't know how long this fic will be, however i'll do my best to make it enjoyable for you guys.  
> i haven't written much, and my vocabulary is limited so i apologise for any typos i've overlooked. enjoy the first chapter!

Tubbo woke up with birds chirping outside his window. He tried opening his eyes only to be greeted with the warm yellow sun shining directly into his face, ok that was rude. Tubbo pulled the sheets over his head, hoping to slip into a deep slumber once again. Sadly, it was a failed attempt, no matter how hard he tried.

So he decided to finally get up, groaning and mumbling something about the sun being annoying under his breath. Stretching his arms as he got up, lazily walking to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Looking up at himself in the mirror. Ah, stupid bed hair. 

He thought about dealing with it but then decided otherwise, claiming it would just be a waste of time, it always was. His hair wouldn’t listen to him no matter how hard he tried to get it under control. So he closed the bathroom door and walked back to his room to change, he picked his green button up and tucked it into his knee length brown overalls, those were his favourite.

He stood still looking out of his window for a minute, peacefully watching the grass on the field outside dance with the find, and then he suddenly remembered what day it is today.

Gasping rather loudly, Tubbo bolted out of his room running downstairs, now fully awake and filled with energy. He took a harsh turn, causing him to almost fall over as he gripped the door frame to help guide himself into the kitchen. He swiftly grabbed an apple and stuffed it into his bag which was waiting on him already ready on the counter, put his shoes on as fast as possible while trying to keep balance and he was bolting out the door of his home.

Tubbo was now in a full sprint through his garden, his eyes focused on the little village he always had a view of from his small cottage home on the hill. He often got lonely up here, not many people came up to their home unless it was his best friend Tommy, who lived down in town with his dad and brothers. Tubbo also didn’t live alone, he lived with his brother. Speaking of his brother, Tubbo should pay attention to where he’s running. 

Tubbo let ouf a loud ‘OOF’ as he collided face first with his brother’s chest, almost tripping back and falling on his butt if his brother didn’t catch him by his arm. Tubbo rubs his head “Ow…” and he finally looks up, oh god. His brother.

Well that’s fantastic. Tubbo accidentally lets a disappointed sigh leave his lips, hoping his brother didn’t hear “Hey Dream”. He knows the way Dream looks at him, he’s in trouble. Well shit. He prayed he won’t get grounded just for that.

“Tubbo. Where are you going?” Dream asks, in a serious-but-not-so-much voice. Tubbo can already feel his palms getting sweaty as he fiddles with his fingers nervously “Well- you promised me I can go see Tommy today…so I thought-“ Dream cuts him off before he can finish speaking “Ah, ah ah-“ he scolds, holding his finger up “Didn’t I tell you that you can see Tommy just three times a month?”  
  
Tubbo groans, rolling his eyes “I knowwww…but you promised! Dream please!” He pleads, hoping that pulling a sad face would change Dream’s mind. Apparently, Dream was in a good generous mood that day. “You know….fine. Just this once alright? But you won’t leave the village. Got it?” Tubbo is basically beaming with excitement, his eyes sparkling “YES! THANK YOU DREAM!”

He attempts to speed past his brother until he feels Dream stop him by putting his hand on his shoulder. Dream speaks, now in a very serious and threatening voice “I said. Got it?” Tubbo gulps nervously, wants to shrink into the ground then and there, he already feels very small with his brother’s figure looming over him. “Yes Dream, I understand.” He says in a robotic tone, nervously squirming under his brother’s grip “Good. Now go along, have fun!” His tone shifted into a friendly and warm one really fast. 

Tubbo never knew if he should be scaed or impressed at his brother’s ability. Dream finally lets go, and Tubbo immediately bolts it, waving goodbye to his older brother as he runs, turning around and speeding up. Only goal in mind: See Tommy and have fun. 

He cherishes every minute outside he can, usually he’s not allowed to go outside like this. Dream keeps telling him it’s for his own safety or whatever, he’s probably just over-reacting and protective.  
Tubbo doesn’t see anything wrong with his brother keeping him isolated as much as he can, he’s lives his whole life like this. Surely there’s nothing wrong with this, right? He’s always ignored those thoughts that doubt his brother. No, Dream just wants the best for him. He trusts Dream. 

So Tubbo ran, he ran as fast as he could, dashing down the hill, and all the way through the village towards Tommy’s house. He didn’t need to pay attention to where he’s going, the way there clearly memorized by heart. His eyes lit up as he watched his best friend talking to his brother outside their home. 

Tommy heard stomping coming from the direction behind him, turning around just in time to open his arms and catch his best friend as he flew into his chest “TOMMY!” he heard the shorter brunette scream from below him. “TUBBO!” he yelled back, matching his energy as they hugged giggling like crazy before letting go of each other, both grinning. 

“Ew, you guys are gross” And that’s Wilbur, Tommy’s older brother. “You’re just jealous I don’t hug you like that, asshole! In fact, you’re such a loser I never hug you” Tommy fired back in a mocking funny voice, turning at his brother and hitting his shoulder playfully. And then they started bickering back and forth, not an unfamiliar sight. Harmless insults were told, clearly not meant to hurt each other’s feelings. They did this often, Tubbo noticed. He was slightly jealous…he wished he could joke around like that with Dream.

As the other two got louder and louder, Tubbo winced at all the yelling. He was also already getting bored of standing still. They had limited time to hang out and Tubbo wants to make the best of it. So he tugs at Tommy’s shirt sleeve, a sign he wanted to leave already and go have fun. Tommy gets the silent gesture, flipping his brother off before running off with Tubbo to wherever he was being lead.

“Hey Tubs, weren’t you meant to be going somewhere with Dream today?” Tommy couldn’t resist the curiosity getting the best of him. Tubbo felt nervousness seep into his skin “Ah…well yeah but Dream said something came up, so now I’m here!” He shot his friend a genuine smile. 

Tommy seemed to believe it, simply humming at his answer before speeding up, saying something about a cool forest Dream told him about a few days prior when they met in the village.  
You see, Tommy didn’t know Tubbo wasn’t allowed to see him often, neither that Dream was slightly unsettling sometimes or that he barely leaves the house. Tubbo wasn’t allowed to tell anyone. Dream told him it’s because ‘they wouldn’t understand’ or ‘I’m doing this for your safety, but others would judge us’. And so Tubbo believed him, refusing to question his older brother once more.  
Sweet ignorance was a blessing, and nothing went wrong for 17 years, so why would it now?

Tubbo was snapped out of his thoughts by Tommy grabbing his arm, pulling him along to go even faster, clearly excited “W-where are we even going?” he stuttered as he spoke, focusing on the ground beneath him, he really didn’t want to trip and smack his face into the dirty path they were sprinting on.

“The forest, you idiot! Were you not listening? I told you all about it- Dream showed me the way few days ago and I wanna see what’s in it!” Tubbo felt uneasy upon hearing that, not only because he’s already left the village- which was the one thing he was NOT supposed to do, but he also knew the forest Tommy had in mind. 

It was, believe it or not, another place Tubbo was forbidden to visit. After around five minutes of running he could already see the trees in front of him, they were tall and intimidating. They came to the stop of the path, right before the forest. Tommy stared in awe, the trees were huge, casting a cold shadow over both of them. It was almost scary, almost. The dark and cold energy the forest was giving off made Tubbo visibly shiver. 

“Tommy, maybe we should go back- I’m not allowed out here…” he looks around nervously, as if he was expecting Dream to pop up every second and scold him for eternity and beyond. 

“We’re gonna be fine, don’t tell me you’re scared?”

“Am not!” Tubbo defended himself.

Tommy let out a loud laugh “You totally are!” He put his arm around Tubbo “Don’t sweat it big man we’re gonna be fine!”

Nice try, but Tubbo was really, really not having it today. He took Tommy’s arm off of him and backed away “I really don’t like this idea Tommy can we please go back?”  
Tommy was slightly disappointed, but he didn’t want to make his friend uncomfortable, so he simply just nodded. Taking a last glance at the forest before walking back along side Tubbo.  
The rest of the day was smooth, they just had fun hanging around, both of them seemed to completely forget about the forest from earlier. 

It was starting to get dark and Tubbo recognized this as a sign to get back home, so he wasn’t in trouble. He walked Tommy home, hugging him goodbye and waving countless times before he finally ran off home. He excitedly told Dream about his day, obviously leaving out the forest and leaving the village. He felt guilty about lying to his brother, but it had to be done. He didn’t want to be grounded, which was a punishment that would last months. 

It’s happened once before, and it certainly wasn’t pleasant. So, he opted to lie. Just this once. Dream didn’t question him, so he took that as a sign of success.  
Tommy, on the other hand. He seemed to have different plans. When the clock struck midnight he quietly got out of bed and grabbed his bag, pausing multiple times to make sure to not wake his brother or dad. Grabbing his coat and taking a last glance around his room to make sure he didn’t forget anything, he opened the window and climbed out of his window.

Landing on the ground with a quiet “Oof” he took off running to the direction of the forest. As he reached it’s opening, he turned around one last time. No turning back now. So he straightened his posture, sighed deeply, and hesitated. He wasn’t necessarily scared, he would never. He’s a huge fucking man. He wouldn’t get scared. But he had to admit the forest looked intimidating. Maybe Tubbo was right…he still had time to turn around and sneak back inside without alarming anyone that he was even gone.

But then he thought about what Dream told him, all these cool forest creatures he could see, and the scary mansion with a graveyard he talked about! He was sure Dream made shit up about those forest  
creatures, but the mansion on the other hand…That peaked his interest the most.

So, he looked behind him one last time, tugging at his coat as the wind blew harder, and he stepped inside the forest. Tubbo is gonna kill him when he finds out.


	2. Watch your step!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy tries to find the mansion, however he obviously ends up getting lost and he gets himself in deep trouble, how is he gonna get out of this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two! woo! :D  
> i wanted to upload a chapter yesterday but i slept through most of the day oops  
> so here you go!

Phil furrowed his brows in concern, looking at the clock. It was almost lunch time and Tommy still hasn’t gotten up from bed, which was strange. Usually when Techno is returning home Tommy is the first one to be up, not that he’d ever admit to missing his older brother though. Phil didn’t want to be concerned but still, he called for Wilbur to go wake Tommy up. 

Much to Wilbur’s annoyance, he rolled his eyes and got up, walking to Tommy’s room he knocked on his door.

“Tommy, wake up. It’s almost lunch.” 

No answer. Wilbur sighed and knocked again.

“Hurry up and get up.” 

Still dead silent. Alright that’s it.

“Tommy, I’m gonna come in, okay?” 

Wilbur announces and then he pushes the doorknob down and opens the door and stepping inside. He looks around the room “Tommy?” he tries calling for his brother a couple more times, but to no avail. Still no answer. Wilbur frowns and walks downstairs “Dad, Tommy isn’t in his room” he says as he steps into the main room.

“What do you mean he’s not in his room?” Phil questions him immediately, hurrying over.

“I looked, he’s not there.”

“Where could he be?” Phil started getting slightly panicked, it wasn’t like Tommy never snuck out before, but it was unusual for him to be gone in the morning.

“Calm down, he probably just woke up super early and went to see Tubbo, where else would he be, ey?” Wilbur simply shrugged, thinking that’s the most logical answer.

Phil thought for a bit before speaking up “Yeah…you’re probably right. Ok then, come on. Help me get this ready for when Techno arrives” He motioned Wilbur to go over to the table.

“Alright, Tommy’s going to be home soon surely, don’t worry about it.”

“FUCK” Tommy yelled, as he tripped over a tree root, falling face first into wet leaves on the ground. “Ewwww…” He crunched up his face in disgust. “This fuckin’ sucks.” He brushes himself off as he gets up, continuing to walk. He was getting really tired, he’s been walking the whole night, his legs were getting tired and so were his eyes. He mumbled various insults under his breath as he continued his way through the terrain. 

The forest wasn’t that bad, turns out. It was more annoying to walk through than it looked, Tommy kept tripping and slipping on roots and leaves, stepping into muddy puddles. How is he gonna explain his dirty shirt when he gets home?

He hasn’t even thought about his family worrying about him yet, too wrapped up in his exciting adventure. He kept walking deeper and deeper, everywhere he looked were just trees and they somehow all looked the same. His search for the mansion made him frustrated, but he was determined to find it.

Time went by fast, too fast. It was already getting dark again and Tommy was officially done and exhausted. He thought about going back, but then he realized he’s completely lost.  
Everywhere he looked his surroundings looked almost the same. Shit. Ok, maybe he was beginning to panic a little bit. He didn’t bring a map, everything he had was some food and his compass. His compass! That’s right, it lead to Tubbo! 

He frantically fumbled through his bag while searching for it, when he finally pulled it out, his beaming face turned into a frown. It was broken. It wasn’t smashed, it just kept turning multiple directions and wouldn’t stop…That’s odd…Well, at least he tried. He sighed, putting the compass into his pocket again. That was useless…

He had no other ideas, so he just walked.

And walked.

And walked faster. And faster.

And then he ran.

At this point It was dark again, and Tommy was getting really frustrated.  
He looked up to the sky in an attempt to see past the tall trees and spun around a couple of times, trying to make sense of a direction, yet he didn’t succeed.  
He ran again, faster and faster. And he also wasn’t looking where he’s going.

He tripped, yelping loudly, falling over and tumbling on the ground, yet he didn’t stop. Crap. He rolled down a small hill, this whole thing making him really dizzy. He groaned in pain, his head was spinning an awful lot. Tommy was too tired to move.

Actually, sleeping on the ground looked very comfortable right now. He could swear he heard distant footsteps cautiously approaching him, but at that time he couldn’t care less. He just closed his eyes, and let the deep slumber consume him entirely.

Tommy fluttered his eyes open, wincing when the sun hit his eyes. As he was beginning to wake up, he realized that he wasn’t on the ground anymore. In fact, he was in a very comfortable bed…suspiciously too comfortable, despite his head spinning he forced himself to sit up. He groaned loudly as pain shot up his head. He cautiously looked around the room, the bed was big, and the room itself looked fancy. 

Neat and tidy bed covers, tall ceilings, fancy curtains, wooden expensive looking furniture, huge mirrors and everything was perfectly in it’s place to look perfect. He felt like he was in a castle…or a mansion. 

Wait. Tommy’s eyes went wide. HOLY SHIT. A MANSION? WAS HE IN THE MANSION? He shook his head, immediately regretting it and wincing in pain. No, no he can’t let himself get distracted. Where the hell even is he? How the fuck did he get in here. Next to him on the bed laid a nice clean pile of clothes. Was he expected to change into these fancy pants and a light shirt? He scoffed, as if. He’d rather stay in his dirty white and red t-shirt.

He got out of bed as quietly as he could, tip toeing around the room. He still took his time to look around. Cautiously running his hand along a wooden table, when he looked at his fingers they were covered in dust. Everything looked like it hasn’t been touched in years…After looking around the room for a little bit he decided to look out the windows, which were also really large...somehow it made Tommy feel really small, the whole room did. Why the hell was everything so high up?

It was hard to see anything, the windows were dusty and old, he blew onto it. Stepping back when dust threatened to fall into his eyes. The view wasn’t much…he recognized that he was pretty high up in an old building, but he still couldn’t see past the trees. The whole forest was really odd, it looked almost as if it were cursed, no way out and all that you usually hear in fairy tales.

He hummed quietly, taking the whole thing in. Alright, now it was time to find out where the hell he is. He walked over to the door, opening it quietly before sticking his head into the hallway and freezing immediately. His eyes go wide as he lays his eyes upon the tall beast who’s standing at the end of the hallway looking out the window, his back is turned so he doesn’t see Tommy. 

He looked mighty terrifying, at least 7 feet tall, his feet looked like claws and his hair was parted into black & white on each side and big horns were emerging from his head. His ears were pointy and so were his long lanky arms, his hands looked human...almost, they had very sharp claws. Yikes…well this dude looked scary.

Tommy had one plan in mind now: get out without getting noticed by the tall freaky dude. He took a step out of the room. As soon as his foot touched the floor the floorboard creaked. SHIT.

Tommy whipped his hear around only to see the beast staring at him. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! Tommy wanted to run, he wanted to run as fast as his legs could carry him, but he was frozen in place. He beast’s multi-colored eyes pierced through his soul.

Oh, he was so fucking screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo....meeting ooo....sorry about this chapter being slightly shorter than the first one! ill try to make the next one longer :]

**Author's Note:**

> woo pog pog :D thank you sm for reading !!!  
> i can't tell you if there will be frequent updates, i'll do my best but i'm often very busy :,]
> 
> tell me what you think so far! <3


End file.
